


The Bottom Line

by charliebradcherry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Fear of Rejection, Fluff, Gay Sam Winchester, M/M, Polyamory, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming out to your mother isn't all too easy, especially when you have to explain that you've been in love with an angel for so long which was certainly Dean's case. Or for Sammy, rather, with two silly archangels which was ten times harder to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bottom Line

If there was any word that could describe what the Winchesters were feeling the very moment they sat down across from where their mother sat, reading a folklore book that came straight from the bunker's library, it was definitely anxiety. However, she seemed to be the only one who managed a grin in the room while flicking through the pages, eyes shifting from the left to the right as she studied the many drawings and words that were displayed underneath her face.  
  
Sam and Dean glanced at each other, not sure if she was aware that they were present in the room with her since it looked like she was rather too busy being immersed into the stuff they had in the bunker. None of the two were really in the mood to initiate a conversation, either. Not until their hearts would quit stammering against their ribcages, not until Dean's fingers would stop drumming on the surface of the table and Sam's feet would stop tapping the ground so impatiently.  
  
But it seemed like she had noticed them, because the moment both of the Winchesters decided to open their mouths in sync, she clasped the book closed which caused dust to twirl around and her soft, friendly pair of blue eyes to meet the ones of her sons who were anything but relaxed.  
  
"This place is just a jungle of mysteries, ain't it?" she sent them a smile as she placed the hardcover down on the table and leaned back in her chair, glancing between the both of them.  
  
Dean cleared his throat and attempted his best to return the smile, but it ended up into  nervous laughter which he mentally cursed himself for -- though, glad that he had Sam near him to give him a good kick in his right leg, succeeding to make him sit straight in his seat and shut up.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Sam agreed, a long lasting glare still targeting his older brother as he said that before he sharply turned his head to look at Mary with a small simper that spread across his face, "We're glad you're enjoying the place, mom. It's nothing close to a house but I mean, it has a kitchen, a bathroom, a huge living room -" he waved his hand around, indicating the room they currently sat at, "- an infinity of storage rooms and enough bedrooms for everyone."  
  
By the look on her face, Sam and Dean could tell that she felt like home. She relaxed back, taking a look at the entirety of the room before she fully turned her attention back onto her two sons, eyes brimming with warmth that oddly made an impact on their hearts, slowing them to a moderate tempo. Eventually, she got them to genuinely smile too, the anxiety being forgotten as it leisurely melted away. Ever since their youth, their mother always made them worry less about stuff, and sometimes it didn't even require words, but a simple smile was enough for them to comprehend that she loved them both equally as much and that she was there for them whenever.  
  
"And your library, not to mention. I find it very impressive." she said, and leaned forwards,  "And I'm glad my boys grew up to be true men of letters."  
  
Both the Winchesters flushed red in reaction and chuckled, one of the two momentarily glancing down at their feet and the other tapping the tips of their fingers on their thigh.  
  
"Now," Mary jumped up from her seat, her blond hair bouncing over her shoulders as she did and pressed her palms onto the table, "Any ideas of what my grown boys wanna eat for tonight or will I have to surprise you both with my genius cooking?"  
  
"Uh - I - we uhm..."  
  
"Speaking of cooking, it's been a while hasn't it?" she hummed thoughtfully, rubbing her chin with her finger as she squinted at the ceiling, "I'm not all too sure that I remember my secret  family recipes anymore. My cooking skills might be lacking, too."  
  
This wasn't exactly what the boys had planned to talk about. They were absolutely sure that their mother was still just as much of a good cook just like back in the old days, and they weren't really worried about what they were having for dinner just yet. After all, they became accustomed to canned food and snacks ever since they had decided to make the bunker their territory. It was anything but healthy, however it was at least something since they didn't have enough money to go out all the time. Financial issues countered the wishes of their growling stomach. Though they did have lunch at a local café during a case once in a while.  
  
"Uh, mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sam gave his older brother one last glance before exhaling, "We need to talk to you about something."  
  
Something they didn't expect was for her brightening smile to fall off her face so soon, as if the world had gone dark, as if she'd just heard the worst news imaginable. Mary quickly fell back into her seat and leaned over the table, immediately all ears.  
  
"What's wrong honey?"  
  
"Nothing too bad," Dean assured her in an instant, raising his hands, "It's just that me and Sam would like to make something...official."  
  
Sam puffed out a nervous breath, his fingers twitching under the table and his foot beginning to tap the ground again.  
  
"Okay," Mary nodded, her eyes fixed onto her youngest son who bowed his head low which worried her. She tilted her head to the side, trying to catch Sam's hazel eyes, "Sammy, are you okay?"  
  
"It's fine, mom. He's just a little nervous about this, ya know?" Dean said, gently patting his brother's shoulder to put him at ease, "But a lot more than I am. His case on the subject is...larger, I guess. And it's going to be difficult to explain it to you without possibly thinking that you're going to be against his personal life decisions since you're back to living with us now."  
  
Her eyes grew wide for a second, and she shook her head vigorously, "As long as you're not doing drugs, I'm fine with what you both have to offer me, darlings."  
  
"Well, it's nothing even remotely related to drugs if it makes you feel better."  
  
"Pretty relieving for a mother. But what is it about, then?"  
  
A part of Dean felt empty, because he needed his brother to do this with him. But he understood Sammy's disconcertion, so with all the bit of confidence that was left in him, he blew out a breath and locked his eyes with those stunning ones of his mother, and gave her the answer that may or may not please her.  
  
"We're gay."  
  
Sam subtly flinched in his chair and sunk back a little, not willing to hear the response of his mother. His heart sagged in his chest and already began to pick up a quick pace to the silence that hung in the air, giving him a feeling that it was not a good sign. But he did not dare to look up, didn't want to meet those big blue eyes of his mother that he could imagine narrowing him down with disappointment in his mind, because that was the last thing he wanted.  
  
"You're...gay?"  
  
He heard a shudder of a breath escaping Dean's mouth, before he proceeded, "Yes."  
  
Mary firmly leaned back into her chair and blinked, folding her arms over her chest. When nothing else came from her son, she narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Go on, is this all?"  
  
"Uh - yeah, this is... _yeah_ ," Dean shook his head, "Aren't you surprised?"  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
"No - I mean, _yeah_ , maybe a little bit?" he gave his mother a puzzled look that made her chuckle, "Your thirty-five year old son just told you that he's a freakin' pillow biter. Shouldn't it like, I don't know, make you slightly uneasy about it or...don't you have any questions to shoot? It's almost as if you were aware that both of your sons were hardcore flaming homosexuals all along. So what, like, did the breaking news make it official to you on KCUR-FM this morning or what is it?"  
  
"Dean," Mary halted him with her hand, taking a moment to laugh out loud which caused Sam to slightly peek up with puppy hazel eyes, curious to why this was so funny to her but still a little insecure about speaking, so he kept his lips sealed just for now, "I'm not feeling uneasy about this if anything. Are my babies queer? Yes they are. So, _peachy_. Does lying to you instead and threatened to shoo you out of the bunker for it sound any better to you?"  
  
"No, that would make it less entertaining. Shooing someone out isn't exactly threatening."  
  
"Dean!" Sam shot him a glare.  
  
"What? I was just tryin' to light the mood up a little, you know?" his older brother shrugged, a smug smirk spreading across his lips, "Chill a little, Sammy. Mom's cool with it."  
  
"Yes, I am a hundred procent okay with your sexuality, honey," she reassured him and watched Sam sink back into his chair with a sigh, "Hell, tell me you both have a panty kink and I'll believe you. I will always accept you for who you are and I demand of you to trust me on my statement in return. It's natural for me to, you're my children - my big babies that I still can't believe have grown up to be so gorgeous and courageous. And whether you're gay or not, I'll still both equally love you the same." she turned to look at Dean, "And I will cheer you on for it."  
  
"Thank you, mom." Dean said, his smirk turning into a warm smile seeping as sent a grateful  wink her way, "That really does mean a lot."  
  
Mary nodded at him, returning the smile before she glanced back at the youngest hunter. It still looked like he was too shy to meet her warm gaze, which made her wonder if she hadn't been clear enough in her statement say-so because he didn't look all too convinced. The stress hadn't exactly been replaced by relief just yet, it seemed. Except for Dean who already flipped a beer out of the fridge and came back to pull the cap off with an opener, taking a fresh swig of the bottle.  
  
"Are you still worried that I'm judgmental towards your sexuality, Sammy?"  
  
"No, no," he muttered and shook his head, still not looking up from the table, "I'm just...there's something else."  
  
"Well, tell me, honey. I'm all ears for it. Make yourself comfortable, please."  
  
"I, uhm..."  
  
Dean had shamelessly swallowed down an entire beer by the time the conversation had been started again, and took a second or two to feel the satisfying burn down his throat before joining in, sitting next to his little brother again with a sigh. What came next was something a little easier for him, but slightly more complex for Sam to explain to his mother.  
  
"Would ya like me to go first?" he asked quietly, putting a hospitable hand on Sam's shoulder before gently patting it.  
  
"I think that might be the best option that anyone's ever presented to me today..." Sam muttered, foot brushing circles over the floor.  
  
"Good," Dean started and cleared his throat before he began shouting a name that reverberated through the entire bunker, "Cas!"  
  
In the matter of seconds, there was a flutter of wings and a small blast of wind around the main area which made Mary gently flinch and yelp in her chair before she whipped around in surprise. The moment she caught a pair of unfamiliar baby blue eyes squinting in confusion, her first instincts were to either grab a broomstick and defend herself, maybe kick the man out of the bunker (and how did he even get here in the first place?), but she remained frozen onto  her seat.  
  
"You called?"  
  
Dean didn't forbear a smile as he leaned back into his chair and pulled his feet on the table before crossing his ankles, "I did." he confirmed, raising his beer, "Tell me, big guy. You in the mood to provide me some company?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Castiel quickly removed himself from his spot and walked over to where the hunter sat, a smile spreading on his own face the closer he came. And once arrived at his side, he placed a soft and loving kiss to the top of his beloved one's head, earning a hum of contentment. Meanwhile that happened, Mary took her time to process the current natural event that took place out of absolutely nowhere.  
  
"Cas, meet Mary, madré Campbell, the famous Winchester birthgiver."  
  
"Mrs. Winchester," Castiel said, the words rather coming out with a suprised but honorable tone as he caught her sitting in the chair. He'd mentally yelled at himself for having neglected her presence the first time he popped in, and sent her a small apologetic smile with a courteous nod, "It is nice to finally be able to meet you in person."  
  
She huffed a breath and began laughing, "Literally speaking."  
  
He blushed, "Apologies. I didn't mean to make it sound like that."  
  
"Oh, no." she shook her head as quickly as she could, "I don't really take anything too seriously."  
  
"Let's make this quick." Dean said, removing his legs from the table in a swift motion before patting his knees, indicating for his angel to sit down to which Castiel reacted to, sitting in his lap, "Alright. His name is Castiel, he's an angel of the thingy-majiggy whatever it is--"  
  
"Angel of the lord." Cas corrected him, amused.  
  
"Right, right, _that_." Dean cleared his throat, "An angel and uhm, he's...also my boyfriend. So like...do you - do you need a moment to process, or...?"  
  
"I'm not sure I'm completely following with the 'angel of the lord' part."  
  
"Well, just an angel, mom. A little dude with wings, acolyte to Big G up there. Mostly just an ally attached to humanity and he's been around us for about a few years. He helped us save the world a few times - Is that sinking in?"  
  
Mary just gaped wide at them, "Angels... _exist_?"  
  
"Alright, you know what?" Dean sighed and patted Castiel's thigh, "Let's bring those other two dweebs in before I have to explain myself alone in here."  
  
Sam's head snapped up in an instant, slightly beginning to panic on place.  
  
"Hey, Twinnie Poohs! Get your asses in here before I dip your wings in holy fire, I will only give out one warning!"  
  
The elder hunter smirked when two very unamused archangels popped into the entrance of the outlet of the bunker's corridor; one looking like they were about to spew fire and the other looking like their ears were close to fuming. Probably at the names he gave them. He wasn't going to take them back though, not for a dollar in the world. The view was too entertaining to just give it up, that'd be impulsive.  
  
"Call us that again and your ass will end up in Perdition between my brother's best trained Hell Hounds, ready to grab a bite out of that juicy meat of yours." Gabriel scoffed and grabbed Lucifer's arm before dragging themselves over to where Sam sat, deciding to greet him, "Little douchenozzle." he spat at Dean as he passed, receiving nothing more than a grin of victory from the man in return.  
  
Mary watched, again in total surprise at the two new individuals that had just appeared into the room out of thin air. Either she was hallucinating, or she was still in Heaven and there were a few technical difficulties going on. Whatever it was, it wasn't anything she focused on since she already couldn't start wrapping her head around the fact that there was an angel in the room. The major idea that they truly existed, that this was reality. She just kept staring in disbelief and amazement.  
  
"Hiya Samski," Gabriel purred as he sat down near Sam, succeeding to get a little coy smile from the hunter as he looked up.  
  
"Slept well this morning, sunshine?"  
  
"Amazing." Sam replied to Lucifer's question, turning his head to watch the elder archangel sit down on his other side, "Thank you."  
  
"Have you two chuckleheads ever heard of politeness or was Chuck too busy writing instead of teaching you both how to greet a lady?"  
"First of all, no one asked you," Gabriel fired his words at Dean like a canon, "Second of all, the definition of politeness in my book is 'greeting Sam and ignoring the little shit with the smart talk' which is the same thing for Lucifer, and third of all--"  
  
"A lady?" Lucifer drawled and unintentionally interrupted his brother's speech, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Last time I checked, or rather, saw with my own eyes, you had a nice, big junk hanging down your legs while you were singing in the kitchen with nothing but your underwear yesterday night."  
  
"Did you seriously creep up on me while I was only in my boxer briefs?"  
  
"Oh, you don't even know how fast I got out of there the moment Cas decided to slip a hand into them while you were cooking, hence why my appetite ceased pretty quickly and I didn't join diner even though it probably tasted fantastic," the archangel shuddered at the memorable image, "Yikes."  
  
Dean scowled at him, leaning over the table and pointing his finger at his own mother who still despite all the explanation and hints that were being thrown at her, looked enthralled, confused and remained mute, "There's a fucking female in front of your goddamn noses for crying out loud!"  
  
Both the archangels blinked and followed the direction where he was aiming at, before the expressions on their faces completely changed once they caught the eyes of a beholder that seemed vaguely familiar. Oddly, it took them a while of merely staring back at the person before Gabriel's jaw dropped and Lucifer's eyes grew wide in acknowledge.  
  
"Sodding hell."  
  
"Damn right," Gabriel agreed with his brother's remark, "Mother Mary, revived from the dead, right?"  
  
"Uh - you - uhm...you could say that."  
  
"Luci, we have a mother-in-law!"  
  
"Uh-uh, not until she confirms your presence to be further acceptable around my bro." Dean interjected.  
  
"So... _wait_ , hold on, please." Mary began massaging her temples and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes to the sound of sudden silence that embraced her which she appreciated greatly. She took a moment to let it all work in whilst Gabriel sent a brief glance of sheer worry over to  Lucifer when Sam hid his flushed face into his hands, and Dean pressed a loving kiss to the back of the nape of his boyfriend's neck while they patiently waited.  
  
There probably had never been an awkwarder moment to the history of this bunker until now.  
  
"So, Dean," she started, flicking her hand in her oldest son's direction, "I'm aware that you're coupled with this...angel named Castiel - did I say his name right?"  
  
"Absolutely correct, mams."  
  
"Okay, and Sam," she turned to look at the tall hunter who made himself look small into his own seat, still didn't look so entirely comfortable. Even with the new found company he had by his side, anxiety vanquished over the closeness of his archangel that normally would soothe him in these stressful situations. "Are you coupled with any of these two...?"  
  
Gabriel and Lucifer shared a bewildered look.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Oh," Mary smiled, tilting her head, "Who's the lucky one?"  
  
Ah, the question that Sam had expected ever since Gabriel and Lucifer had walked in and the one he absolutely feared the most. Those words burned a hole through his heart and made him gulp loudly. How he was going to properly explain to his own mother that he loved the two of them without stuttering or occasionally lashing out stupid non-sense by accident, he didn't know. Not until he decided that perhaps starting with something brief and vague would probably be the best idea.  
  
He straightened into his seat and exhaled, "Not lucky one, mom." he said, voice lightly trembling as he felt fingers interlace with his own from each hand that rested upon his thighs, his archangels sensing his disconcertion and assuring with all they had. "Lucky _ones_."  
  
"Wait, you mean you...oh," Mary shifted her eyes from Gabriel to Lucifer, her mouth falling ajar as she realized what he meant, "Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So basically a polyamorous relationship between the three of you."  
  
"Look, mom. I totally understand if you can't stand the idea of me being coupled to two other men or...angels, rather. I really do. But I love them so much that I don't think I'd be able to live if you ever kicked them out, and I can't keep something like this a secret from you. I can't keep _them_ and my love for the two of them a secret from you," Sam blurted out, words coming out rapid as if he had no time to lose, "If you want me out, I will. If you don't want to see me ever again, that can be arranged too and--"  
  
"Sammy, honey, slow down!" she chuckled and raised her hands, "Why would you ever think that I want you out? _Any_ of you?"  
  
Sam heaved and slumped back into his chair.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to...cry." he mumbled under his breath, enough for Lucifer and Gabriel to hear surprisingly. They both simultaneously turned their entire attention to him, and him alone.  
  
"Aw, no can do, Sammich. No crying, now. I can't stand watching you turn into a bubble of bittersweetness." Gabriel said as he pulled Sam's chin up and sent him a small smile once Lucifer leaned in to press his lips to the hunter's cheek and brush a hand in his hair, "You're not alone in this, kiddo."  
  
"Yes. You've got us, we've got you, and we're not leaving each other. Never." Lucifer promised in a hushed tone.  
  
The grip on Sam's hands tightened, the warmth of their touch causing relief to enter him and make him sigh it all away. He was grateful to have them by his side so consistently. They were his archangels after all, and all three of them were practically inseparable.  
  
"Hon, listen. I will keep saying it; this is fine. Whether it's one man or two, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. You clearly love each other," she said, eyeing Lucifer who nuzzled her son's cheek affectionally and Gabriel who kissed the other, "And that's really all that matters. Your happiness, is what matters."  
  
"So, you're not against the idea, nor find it disgusting...?"  
  
"No, of course not, Sammy. There's nothing repulsive about true love."  
  
"High to the fives, brethren!" Gabriel cheered at that statement and high fived Lucifer over Sam's head, before turning to Castiel and offering him to do the same. Of course, forgetting that their youngest brother was quite...lacking knowledge about the fun stuff at times.  
  
"What does that idiom mean?"  
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and huffed, "You know what, it's nothing, okay? I mean it is, but I'll probably end up knocking it into you instead of teaching you what it means."  
  
"So, to conclude this conversation and pass onto the food for tonight. Sam and Dean, let me ask you both one last question," she smiled, leaning onto one hand, "Do you really love them enough for me to say that they are worth to stay?"  
  
"I do, profusely." Sam confessed as soon as he could, his stress completely vanished and he could smile again when his archangels pressed into his sides, pampering him with all the love he so desired.  
  
Castiel turned his head to look at Dean, concern written all over his face when he awaited a response. But he got one at last, and a short but sweet kiss to go with it, before the hunter replied, "Without a doubt."  
  
"Then staying, they are." Mary clapped her hands twice and stood up, doing a little happy dance and shimmying her way to the kitchen - stopping mid-way to say, "And helping me in the kitchen, they will. I could use a hand in there."  
  
"Oh, rad!" Gabriel and Lucifer stood up from their seats and ran over, their chairs almost tumbling backwards but Sam caught them before they could. Castiel just slowly got off of Dean's lap, curiously stalking after his two older brothers that were already bickering in the kitchen about who got to cut the tomatoes, Mary's laughter following right up.  
  
Finally, a moment out of this stressful day where Sam could finally relax back and breathe normally without an aching heart. He was glad that it was over, that he could just shake the weight off of his shoulders and smile brightly again.  
  
Once Dean turned to check up on Sam after a while of silence in the main area (except for the sound that came from the kitchen), he huffed when he saw how he was slouched back into his chair and handed him a beer,  
  
"Here man, you deserve it."


End file.
